


Rough Days: Season 1

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There were people on the other side of the room talking. He didn't know what they were talking about, then a man who was wearing a doctors outfit, began to walk up to him.He faced the doctor."How, are you feeling?.""Good, I guess."the teen shrugged.The doctor sighs."Someone, has come to see you,"A man and woman came inside as quickly as possible and saw their son, like this. His dark red ruby eyes widen."Mom?...Dad?."he rasps out, face confused as they hugged him."I'm, so ; glad that your alive. John!,"his mom cries."But, I thought that you guys wouldn't be back from your honeymoon trip?."his eyes began to water."When, we heard the news ; we just had to come and see you."Dad cries."Were, so sorry ; son.""Where's, Jackson?."The doctor pains."I'm...sorry."There eyes widen."Please, tell me that this isn't some joke...doc?."The doctor shook his head."It's, no joke I'm afraid.





	1. Sleepover

"Eh?."

"What?."

"Come again?."

"Uh...I forgot what I was saying."mason said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Damion sighed. "Seriously?."

"Seriously."

They were standing among other people, at the subway station, waiting on a train back to new town. Damion and Mason had to deal with a lot of noisy people on the train, they waited for hours to get off the train, to new town. Once they had got off the train, the two boys took a taxi to street, which was Bridgetown road and made it to Damion's apartment. His apartment, wasn't that small, considering, it has: a living room and dining room, with a gaming/study area, a kitchen, a bathroom/washroom/closet, and a bedroom. Mason had told damion, that he would be staying over his place for the night, as damion told mason to contact his parents, that he would, be staying over a friends house.

It was now 6:51pm and mason was on the couch, watching TV. Flipping every channel to find the best one, since nothing in particular was on, he sighed while going on channel news.

Damion was in the washroom sorting out the clothes he had prepared to be washed, he thought about what could he make for dinner for mason and him. Then an idea popped up in his head."Hey...mason!."he called put from the washroom.

"Yeah!."mason replied from the living room.

"What, would you like for dinner?!."shouted damion.

"Anything that you make is fine!."mason replied.

Damion smiled softly, before entering the kitchen. He went up to the bottom cupboard and took out a white apron and put it over his blue sleeved shirt, and tied it up into a bow, he made sure that his hands and kitchen area was clean before he could take put the kettle and fill it up with hot water, as he lit the stove and put the water to boil. Damion took put two ramen cups and filled then up with the warm water and waited for them to set, for fifteen minutes. After the fifteen minutes were up, damion took up the ramen cups plus the chopsticks in his hands and carried them to the living room.  
He saw mason snoring softly on the couch with a book over his face, as damion sighed smiling softly, as he removes the book from the sleeping older boys face, as he is known to be a kitchen by sleeper. The smell of ramen, hit the sleeping mason's nose.

"Mnn...ramen."he mumbled in his sleep.

Damion smiled softly."Hey...mason...time to get up, here's ramen,"

Mason groaned softly, as he got up on the couch, as he rubs his eyes and looks at damion groggily."You made this?."he mumbled as mason took up the ramen cup and took the lid off, then looks inside of it.

"Yep."

"It looks good."he replied while slurping the ramen down with every gulp, finishing the bowl clean."And it tastes good too...thankyou."

"Your welcome."damion said as he began to eat his ramen, after they had their ramens, damion took up the empty cups and puts them in the rubbish bin and washes back the chop sticks and puts them in the fridge, then he takes off his apron and puts it back in the utensil draw and head back out to the living room.

Mason was in damion's draw searching for a suitable movie for him and damion to watch. There were so many choices, from marvel movies, to DC movies, next to anime, etc. He just didn't know what to watch. Mason sighed while scratching his head.

"Mason."damion called out.

"Yeah?."

"What are you doing?."

Mason sighed. "I was wondering if you'd like to watch a movie with me...but I don't know what movie you want to watch."_

"Hmm."

"Which movie do you wanna watch?."he said while taking out the set of movies in a box.

"You got spiderman."

"Captain America."

"Hulk?."

"Sasham.."

"Let's watch spiderman."damion said out of the blue.

Mason's eyes widen."You sure?."

Damion nods."You put the movie in...and I'll make the popcorn.

"Okay,"_mason said while putting the DVD in the TV, and damion went for some popcorn 

After damion gotten the popcorn, they sat down on the couch with a red blanket over their bodies as the movie started to play.  
2 hours latter

Danion sighed. "That, was a beautiful ending."_

Mason shrugged."It was okay."damion turns the TV off and took up the empty popcorn box and thee it away in the garbage.

"Hey mason?."

"Hmm."

"I'm pretty tired right now."_he said with a yawn as he rubs his eyes.

Mason looked at the time on the clock, it was a quarter past ten...how long had they bin watching the movie..?"

"Would you want to share a bed with me? Mason?."damion asked him 

"Nah...I'll be fine sleepen out here."mason assured him.

Damion frowned."Are you sure?."

"Of course I'm sure!Now you go onto bed,"he said 

"Okay then. Good night."damion said while going up stairs.

"G'night."mason said as he began to doze of into a blissful sleep on the couch.


	2. Can't Wait Till Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake had his eyes set on Sasha, who was focusing on the page that the teacher, was reading."Hey, Sasha?...pssh."he said trying to get her attention.
> 
> Sasha faced blake."What?."
> 
> "You do realize that were in the test month...right?."he asked.
> 
> "Yes?."
> 
> "And the neucleous is the power house of the cell."the teacher, read aloud.
> 
> "Have you studied?."asked blake, but sasha said nothing.
> 
> "Huh?."
> 
> "I said...have you studied?."
> 
> Sasha sighed again."Blake...am I suppost to answer that?."
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Okay...yes I."
> 
> "Is there anything that you would like to discuss with the class, about today's lesson?."

"Are you making fun of me?!."

"Why would I be making fun of you."

"Because your face clearly States that you are!."

"That doesn't mean I'm making fun of you."

"It does."_

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Grr!."the two boys stood in front of each other, glaring at one another, as blue electric sparks appear.

Sasha, stops the two boys before they kill each other."Boys Boys Boys. Whats all this about?."

"Mason is saying that I'm making fun of him."he huffed.

"But he is!."Mason shouts, you can see that he is clearly, angry.

Sasha sighs in defeat. "You two are gonna have to solve this problem, before the teacher gets here."

"Fine!."they both groaned while taking their seats.

"Idioits."they heard sasha murrmor, while taking her seat.

Just then, the teacher came in the classroom, as all the students stood up from their seats to great the ; teacher." Good morning, class."he sighed.

"Good morning...Mr shamol!."everyone, greeted him.

Shamol cleared his throat. "Sorry for the inconvenience.... I hope you all understand."the children all nods.

The teacher began to speak again, after along term of silence. "Now class...take out your science books and turn to page 20, and listen...while I read."he began to read the first paragraph, about the neucleous and e eryone follows him.

Blake had his eyes set on sasha, who was focusing, on the page that the teacher was reading. "Hey sasha?....pssh."he said trying to get her attention.

Sasha faced blake. "What?."

"You do realize that were in the test month....right?."he asked.

"Yes."

"And the nucleus is the power house of the cell."the teacher, read aloud.

"Have you studied?."asked blake, as sasha said nothing.

"Huh?."

"I said. Have you studied."

Sasha sighed again. "Blake...am I really suppose to answer that?."

"Yes."

"Okay, yes...I-"

"Ehem...blake? And sasha?."the teacher started, getting their attention.

"Yes? Sir?."

"Is there anything that you would like to disscuss, with the rest of the class about today's lesson?."he asked while shoving his glasses uo hia face with a scart like look, they began to sweat bullets.

"Erm....no sir, and were sorry it wont happen again?."they said with a bow.

The teacher sighed and said. "You can take your seat just....dont let it happen again,"they nodded while taking their, seats with their head in their books, not making any contact with anyone; as there were whispers and clears, coming from the rest of the students. They could not take the shame, the teacher began to clear his throat again and began to speak."Okay students...forget about what today and lets get back to the lesson."everyone nods as the teacher began to read, the last paragragh. Just 2 more painfull hours before lunch...sasha and blake both thought, while looking furthur into the lesson.

There goes the bell for lunch. The teacher had gave the class their assignments for next class, as blake and sasha walked towards the lunch lady, to get their lunches. They walked along the corridors of the lunch hall, as they were greeted by some students that they knew, and some they never knew. Blake and Sasha, saw their lunch table ; only to hear a familiar voice.

"Hey guys!."the voice was from other than their long time friend Mason Sanchez. He waved to them, telling them to come over to their lunch table, which was from the other side of the students. They all sat.

"How did you get out of class so quickly?."asked blake

Mason shruged."The teacher, kicked me out."

Sasha sighed."Let me guess."

"He caught me eating my leftover meat sand which."Mason said, while munching on his patty slowly." Anything interesting happened, while I was out?."

Blake shrugged."Nothing much. Tho...you might want to get the homework, so you can take it in, next week,"

"Okay, okay."he stopped, then there was silence as they continued to eat."You guys have any plans for summer coming up?."

Blake shrugged."Not really."he sighed."What about you guys?."

"I'm going abroad with my parents to new York."sasha said 

"That's cool. My dad and I are going to a soccer game ; then we hang out later."mason said 

Blake sighed. "I'll probably just stayed over my grandparents."he said while drinking a diet doctor pepper.

They talked for hours and hours, till the nest bell rang, which it did...eventually. Everyone fishes their food and went to their respective classes 

Sasha sighed."C'mon guys...let's to to class."she said. Blake and Mason followed sasha to their, next class of the day, which was math.

The trio, had said good afternoon to the math teacher, and took their respective seats. The teacher began to right some, math problems on the baord ; as the others took out their books and began to write, and solve the questions that follows.

Blake was having a very hard time, doing the last math question, that was giving him trouble. He sighed in frustraightion as he ripped the page from his math book, and crumbled the paper into a ball and began to start over. After 2 whole hours of mental thinking, he finally got it. Once blake was done, he stoode up from his seat and gavehis book to the teacher, so that she could mark it. It looks like everyone else was done, so the trio and eveeyone else, chatted away.

It was now dismisal time, the home room teacher dor classroom 1A, walked in with the register in his hands and began to mark the names if you were absent, or present. The trio all walked home together, since they live near of one another and said their goodbyes.,  
then went to their perspective houses, to prepear for the nest day.


End file.
